My Close Friend, My Loved Ones
by Yoshioka 'Yo-chan' Himawari
Summary: Kakashi dan Anko adalah sahabat karib sejak pertama masuk SMP hingga SMA sekarang. Dan menurut gosip Ino CS, mereka berdua saling suka! Apa itu benar? Check this out.. Don't like don't read. KakaAnko. Mereka dibuat 5 tahun lebih muda dari yang sebenarnya.
1. First Chapter

Helooooo...! *teriak pake toa*  
Ini fic pertamaku jadi dibutuhkan reviewnya!  
Menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun. Tapi bagi yang mau ngeflame harus PUNYA AKUN. Ga punya akun FFn? Flame TIDAK DIPERSILAHKAN!  
Karena ini fic pertamaku... Jika ada kesalahan tolong di kritik ya ^^  
WARNING: OOC, baal, gaje, alur cepat, dll.  
A/N: Kakashi dan Anko dibuat 5 tahun lebih muda dari yang sebenarnya, alias jadi anak-anak SMA :P

HAPPY READING~

* * *

NARUTO

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**My Close Friend, My Loved Ones **by Yoshioka Himawari

* * *

Di sebuah pagi yang cerah pada hari Senin, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Oaaaahhh... Sudah jam 6 ya?" gumam gadis itu.

Dia segera mengambil handuk yang dicantel (?) dekat lemari bajunya yang terletak di sudut kamarnya, lalu menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Dia pun segera mencuci muka lalu mandi. 5 menit kemudian ia selesai mandi, ia pun memakai seragam sekolahnya, memakai dasi motif kotak-kotak dan rok selutut bermotif kotak-kotak seperti dasinya, menguncir rambutnya dan memakai jam tangan hitamnya di tangan kirinya. Ia pun memasukkan kotak pensil kedalam tasnya, lalu membawa tasnya ke sofa ruang keluarga

"Eh Anko, ayo sini sarapan," sapa ibunya.

"Lho, kemana Tou-san?" tanya Anko.

"Dia berangkat kerja dari jam setengah 6, katanya ada meeting mendadak," jawab ibunya.

"Oooooohhh... Kaa-san masak apa buat sarapan?" tanya Anko lagi.

"Kaa-san bikin roti bakar selai stroberi, itu makanan kesukaanmu 'kan? Oh iya ini ada susu cokelat hangat juga buatmu," jawab ibu Anko.

"Nyeeemmm... Sankyuu Kaa-san," gumam Anko sambil duduk di kursi ruang makannya lalu melahap roti bakarnya.

"Anko hari ini semangat sekali ya... Ada apa? Hari ini kelasmu ada pelajaran fisika 'kan? Ibu tau kamu sangat benci pelajaran itu..." tanya ibu Anko.

"Gini lho, sahabatku ada yang berulang tahun hari ini! Makanya, nanti pas istirahat teman-teman sekelas akan ditraktir olehnya," jawab Anko sambil tersenyum gembira.

Sahabat? Ya... Sahabatnya sejak SMP kelas 1. Namanya Kakashi Hatake. Mereka berkenalan saat baru masuk SMP, lama kelamaan menjadi sangat akrab dan akhirnya mereka satu SMA. Apakah kalian berpikir Anko menyukainya? XD

"Ooooohh... Oke sekarang kamu habiskan sarapanmu ya! Hari ini 'kan kamu dapat giliran tugas piket.. Ayo cepat!" seru ibunya mengingatkan.

"Oh iya!" seru Anko sambil menepuk dahinya, lalu dengan cepat melahap roti bakarnya dan meminum susu cokelatnya.

"Jaa~ aku berangkat dulu yaaa!" seru Anko pamit pada ibunya.

"Iya... Hati-hati ya nak," kata ibunya.

~~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~~

Akhirnya sampai juga Anko di Sekolah Swasta Konoha High School (panjang banget ya). Sekolah tempat dimana dia mendapatkan ilmu. _Back to story_!

Setelah 2 kali menaiki sekitar 23 anak tangga ia pun berjalan ke kelas paling pojok. Kelas XI-B. Kelas paling ribut yang berisi murid-murid paling badung satu angkatan. Tapi entah mengapa Anko sangat betah di kelas ini. Yah, mungkin karena sudah cocok dengan habitat Anko yang bersifat kasar *ditampar Anko FC*.

_Back to story_, Anko pun mulai memasuki kelas ini. Sudah biasa matanya melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Ino CS yang terdiri dari Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari si tukang gosip yang selalu mojok di belakang, anak cowok yang lempar-lemparan kertas yang dikucel-kucel, Sasuke dan Shino yang berduaan di pojok depan -?-, Shikamaru yang tidur melulu, Neji yang ngebacot tanpa dipedulikan berusaha menenangkan suasana kelas, dan Hinata si kutu buku yang selalu membaca buku. Anko memutar bola matanya dan menaruh tasnya di bangku sebelah bangku Kakashi.

"Ohayou, Anko!" sapa Kakashi.

"Ohayou juga Kakashi. Eh selamat ulang tahun ya. Wish you all the best," sapa Anko balik sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Wajah bahagianya menekuk seketika saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura "Eh, eh, si Anko sama Kakashi lagi pacaran tuh," yang disambut cekikikan Ino, Tenten, dan Temari. Anko hanya menggeram kesal.

"Eh Anko, udah ngerjain PR Matematika belom?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah. Mau nge-copy? Silakan, udah siap sedia, ambil aja di tas," jawab Anko santai sambil main game di handphone-nya.

"Hehehe, tau aja," Kakashi tertawa kecil sambil mengambil buku tulis Matematika milik Anko.

Tiba-tiba, Guy-sensei masuk ke kelas.

"YOO-HOOOOO!" serunya seperti orang gila *Yo-chan dijitak Guy FC*.

"EEEE COPOT COPOTT!" semua murid langsung berlarian duduk ke tempat masing-masing.

"Apaan reaksi kalian ini? Kalian ribut lagi hah? Ini sedang pelajaran apa, siapa gurunya?" tanya Guy-sensei.

"I-Ini pelajaran fisika pak, gu-gurunya Kurenai-sensei," jawab Hinata.

"Kurenai-sensei sedang cuti karena hamil. Asuma-sensei juga cuti untuk menjaga Kurenai-sensei. Jadi, untuk 1 bulan ke depan, pelajaran fisika dan matematika ditiadakan dulu!" jelas Guy.

"HOREEEEEEEEE!" semua anak berjingkrak-jingkrak kecuali Shikamaru yang masih tidur, Hinata yang melanjutkan membaca novelnya (entah novel apaan itu), Neji yang terduduk pasrah karena dia gagal sebagai ketua kelas XI-B, Sasuke dan Shino yang masih berduaan -!-. Lalu Guy pun meninggalkan ruangan kelas XI-B.

~~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~~

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Bel berbunyi tandanya kegiatan ekskul futsal telah dimulai. Siswa laki-laki berhamburan keluar kelas, sehingga hanya ada siswa perempuan saja yang ada di kelas itu.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari kembali berkumpul di pojokan. Siswa perempuan yang lain ada yang ke perpustakaan, ada pula yang ke kantin. Anko pun menghampiri Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata!" seru Anko menyapa Hinata.

"E-eh... Ha-halo Mitarashi-san.." sapa Hinata balik.

"Anko saja! Eh, aku duduk disebelahmu ya?" tanya Anko.

"Ee—eeee—duduk saja," jawab Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu sudah pacaran dengan Naruto ya?" tanya Anko, dan seketika itu juga muka Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Bu—bukan begitu.. I—Itu semua hanya go-gosip saja.." jawab Hinata.

"Gosip tapi benar kaaaan?" sindir Tenten dan Temari sambil menengok ke Hinata. Anko mengangkat bahu. Itu cewek denger aja ya, gumam Anko.

"A-Anko-san sendiri... Su—sudah pacaran dengan Hatake-san kan?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Wajah Anko memerah.

"A—ano, kami hanya sahabat, nggak lebih! Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Enggak, abaikan yang barusan!" seru Anko sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu meneruskan membaca novelnya. Tiba-tiba Ino CS datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalau saling suka, jadian saja. Daripada mendem-mendem? Jadi berabe lho," kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kakashi tuh sukanya sama Rin dari kelas XI-D, yang pintar dan manis itu! Sayangnya, Rin sakit-sakitan. Kalau aku sih, hanya sahabat saja," jelas Anko.

"Alaaah, cemburu tuh!" seru Tenten sambil memainkan cepolnya.

Anko blushing, "Si—siapa yang cemburu? Kurang kerjaan banget cemburu sama orang macam Kakashi!" seru Anko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bohongi perasaan sendiri. Sahabat cowok-cewek kalau terlalu dekat seperti kalian sih, bisa saja saling suka lho," kata Ino melirik Anko, memberikan senyuman yang menurut Anko.. euh... Minta disepak.

~~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~~

**Rumah Anko, jam 7 malam.**

Kata-kata Ino menari-nari di kepala Anko. Anko yang tadinya mengerjakan PR IPS dengan lancar, jadi memutar-mutar pensil mekaniknya sambil mengingat kembali kata-kata Ino.

"_Jangan bohongi perasaan sendiri. Sahabat cowok-cewek kalau terlalu dekat seperti kalian sih, bisa saja saling suka lho."_

AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH! Anko menjambak rambutnya. Masa' hanya karena kata-kata bullshit itu membuat Anko menjadi stress begini ya?

Jangan-jangan kata-kata Sakura itu benar! Gumam Anko. Sekarang, kata-kata Sakura yang mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"_Kalau saling suka, jadian saja. Daripada mendem-mendem? Jadi berabe lho."_

DUAAAAAAAKK!

Anko memukul meja belajarnya saking stressnya.

"HAAAAAAAAHHH! KENAPA SIH AKU HARUS MEMIKIRKAN KATA-KATA INO DAN SAKURA YANG SEBENARNYA HANYA OMONG KOSONG YANG TAK BERGUNA!" seru Anko sambil menjambak rambutnya lebih kencang dari yang barusan.

'Tuit tuit!' Handphone Anko berbunyi dan bergetar mengagetkannya.

"Siapa sih, malam-malam begini? Nggak tau orang lagi ngerjain PR apa!" dengus Anko. Dia segera mengambil Hpnya.

"Ka—Kakashi?" Jantung Anko berdetak kencang melihat nama pengirim SMS yang baru saja sampai di handphone-nya itu.

Anko pun membuka SMS dari Kakashi.

_Anko, udah ngerjain PR IPS belom?_

"Haaah, kirain apaan. Ternyata tanya PR. Pasti mau copy," desah Anko.

Anko pun menjawab.

_Sedikit lagi selesai. Pasti mau copy._

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah SMS dari Kakashi.

_Heheheh, tau aja sih Anko w_

Entah kenapa jantung Anko berdetak bagaikan drum yang sedang dimainkan oleh drummer dengan lagu rock saat menantikan balasan dari Kakashi. Mungkin... Yang dikatakan Ino CS benar!

~~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~~

**Keesokan harinya, Sekolah Swasta Konoha High School kelas XI-B jam 7 lewat 10 menit.**

KRIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Alah, bel masuk. Pelajaran pertama itu apa sih, Anko?" tanya Kakashi.

"IPS. Sukurin lo," ledek Anko.

"Waduh, belom selesai nih!" dengan cepat Kakashi menyalin pekerjaan Anko. Tinggal 1 kata lagi yang harus Kakashi tulis, tapi...—

"Ohayou, minna! Kemarin saya memberikan PR di buku LKS kan? Kumpulkan sekarang!" seru Iruka-sensei, guru IPS kelas XI di Konoha High School.

"Aduuuuhh! 1 kata lagiii!" gerutu Kakashi.

"Cepetan, baka! Keburu dikumpulin bukunya!" seru Anko.

Dengan terburu-buru Kakashi pun menulis 1 kata yang tertinggal itu.

"Fuuuh, akhirnya," Kakashi mengusap peluhnya. "Anko, pinjam saputangan dong."

"Nih," jawab Anko.

"Oh iya Anko, pas jam ekskul bulutangkis nanti kelas kan kosong, Cuma kita kan yang nggak ikut ekskul bulutangkis. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Berdua saja, jangan ajak siapapun," kata Kakashi.

Detak jantung Anko berubah menjadi sangat cepat. Ia pun pura-pura batuk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Dan akhirnya... JAM EKSKUL BULUTANGKIS!

Anko merinding.

~~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~~

"Ka—Kakashi, mau ngapain disini?" tanya Anko. Ya, mereka berdua berjongkok di pojok belakang. Posisi yang tidak PW.

"Aku mau nanya nih. Bukannya GR lho, kata anak-anak kelas XI-B, kamu suka padaku ya?" tanya Kakashi.

Seketika, jantung Anko serasa mau meledak "A—Apaaaaa?" jerit Anko. "Mana mungkin?" serunya.

"Mungkin saja," kata Kakashi, lalu dia pun mencium pipi Anko. Wajah Anko merah bagai kepiting rebus, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Tuh, kan," gumam Kakashi.

Anko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Anko," gumam Kakashi. "Lihat mataku baik-baik."

"..."

**To Be Continued ^^**

**

* * *

**Gimana ficnya? #PastiJelek TTATT *meringkuk di pojok ruangan*

Reviewnya kutunggu! ^^

Menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun tapi harus LOG-IN. Flamer yang tidak punya akun, akan kuhapus reviewnya.

Terutama buat para senpai... Aku menanti kritikan kalian 8D

Yo-chan nggak mau banyak bacot lagi... Klik "**REVIEW**" segera! XDDDD

§ª©¨¶iah


	2. Second Chapter

Akhirnya update chapter kedua!~ Aiiih, senangnyaaa XDDDD

Yo-chan kan masih newbie jadi maaf kalo fic ini banyak Typo, miss typo, OOC yang tak terkira, alur cepat, dan lain-lain.

Kayaknya tamat di chapter 2 nih~Tapi nggak tau juga sih... –plak-

Yaudah Yo-chan nggak mau banyak bacot, jadiiii...

~HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAMA!~

* * *

NARUTO

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**My Close Friend, My Love **by Yoshioka Himawari

* * *

"Anko, tataplah mataku," kata Kakashi. Tapi Anko malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"ANKO!" seru Kakashi.

"Apa, Kakashi?" Anko terus saja menatap ke arah yang lain.

.

.

.

BRUAAAAKKK!

.

.

.

Sebuah bangku yang jatuh hampir mengenai kepala Anko, tapi kemudian Kakashi menahan bangku itu lalu membetulkan posisi bangku itu.

Sekarang beginilah posisi mereka. Anko terbaring di lantai, kakinya terletak diantara kedua kaki Kakashi. Jantung kedua orang ini berdebar sangat kencang. Anko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain. Tapi..

Kakashi melakukan suatu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Anko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ka—Kakashi?" wajah Anko merah seketika, sedangkan Kakashi berdiri dan meninggalkan Anko duduk termangu di pojokan.

Apa yang dilakukan Kakashi barusan?

Anko terus saja terdiam, tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi, sampai dia melihat Ino CS memasuki kelas. Mungkin untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ia pun langsung merangkak dengan cepat ke meja yang lainnya lalu bersembunyi di kolong meja itu.

"Eh, eh, tau nggak?" Temari memulai pembicaraan.

"Tau apaan?" tanya Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Begini lhoo, baru gosip siih, kata anak-anak kelas XI-D dan XI-C yang satu ekskul sama Kakashi di ekskul baseball, si Kakashi mau nembak Rin, lho!" jawab Temari.

"Haaaaahh?" mata Ino membulat sempurna. "Kupikir dia suka pada Anko!" serunya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," kata Sakura.

"Yah, ini kan baru gosip. Aku juga tak tau nanti jadinya gimana," desah Temari sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Eh, ke kantin yuk. Gue pengen beli bento nih," kata Tenten, dan akhirnya mereka berempat pun keluar dari kelas.

Setelah berpikir mereka sudah jauh dari kelas, Anko keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Fuuuhh, aman deh.." gumam Anko sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Dia ingin membeli minuman, karena dia sangat haus. Mungkin dia akan membeli ramen karena dia sedikit lapar.

Anko membawa milk shake—minuman pesanannya dan 1 cup ramen instan (tempatnya kayak pop mie gitu ceritanya) di sebuah nampan.

"Yaaaahh, meja kantin sudah penuh," desahnya.

"Oi, Anko! Nyari tempat duduk?" tanya Sakura.

"I—Iya. Tapi sepertinya sudah penuh, makanya aku akan makan di kelas saja," jawab Anko.

"Daripada di kelas sendirian... Tuh di sebelah Kakashi masih kosong," kata Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana Kakashi duduk.

"Tapi aku lagi pengen di kelas saja. Sudah ya—bye," kata Anko sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ino CS.

"Mencurigakan.." gumam Temari.

"Betul! Biasanya mereka kan nempel mulu kayak perangko dan amplop! Tapi kok kayaknya kali ini Anko jaga jarak dengan Kakashi, ya?" kata Tenten.

"Kita tanya ke Kakashi saja," usul Sakura.

"Gila koe! Mau didamprat sama Kakashi, hah?" seru Ino.

"Oh iya Ino. Lebih baik kamu gunakan saja 'jurus'mu itu ke teman baik Kakashi di kelas XI-C atau XI-D. Lalu tanya apakah benar Kakashi mau nembak Rin," usul Tenten.

"Kok lo malah _out of topic_ sih?" seru Temari menjitak kepala sobatnya yang satu ini.

"Hehehe sorry bro. Tapi ada benarnya juga kan pake usulku? Kalo gosip tentang Kakashi mau nembak Rin itu tidak benar, kita bisa nyomblangin Kakashi sama Anko!" kata Tenten bersemangat.

"Gagasan bagus sih, tapi kan kita tidak boleh asal comblangin. Kalo kita digaprak Anko sama Kakashi, habislah riwayat kita!" seru Ino.

"Betul juga ya..." gumam Sakura. "Tapi seenggaknya mari kita coba gagasan Tenten yang pertama," kata Sakura lagi.

"Ok!"

~~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~~

_**Ino CS memasuki kelas XI-C.**_

Seorang siswa laki-laki hendak membuang sampah. Ino pun bersiap-siap mengeluarkan 'jurus'nya.

"Haaai..." sapa Ino, suaranya dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Ha—hai," sapa anak itu malu, wajahnya memerah.

'SAATNYA!' seru Inner Ino.

Triiiiiiing... (?)

Ino membuka ikat rambutnya perlahan-lahan, sehingga rambut pirang panjangnya yang berkibar dan wajahnya yang dibuat semanis mungkin membuat siswa itu nosebleed melihat Ino yang terlihat sangaaaaaaaaat cantik.

"Apa kau tau, siapa yang disukai Kakashi?" tanya Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Se—Setahuku sih yang disukai Kakashi sih... Si Rin dari kelas XI-D," jawab siswa itu "Katanya sebentar lagi Kakashi akan nembak Rin," katanya lagi.

"Oooooh... Terimakasih ya," kata Ino.

Ino CS berjalan meninggalkan kelas XI-C. Setelah sudah jauh, Ino menguncir rambutnya lagi (apa maksudnya coba? :P).

"Yaaaaahhh, Kakashi gak _friend_ nih, nggak suka sama Anko!" desah Temari kecewa.

"Atau kita muji-muji Anko didepan Kakashi, biar Kakashi jadi suka sama Anko!" usul Sakura dan Tenten.

"Goblok lo! Cinta itu tuh berdasarkan hati, bukan berdasarkan pujian dari orang lain, tablo!" seru Ino dan Temari. Ino menjitak Sakura, Temari menjitak Tenten, Sakura dan Tenten nyepak author.

"Shimemasu~ Ino ama Temari cantiiik, deh!" seru Tenten ngegombal.

"Minta kantung muntahnya, Tenten-chan," kata Sakura menyunggingkan senyum sok manis yang terlihat sekali diperlihatkan secara paksa (bisa bayangin? XD).

"Yaudah, kok jadi kita yang nongol sih, harusnya kan Anko sama Kakashi yang nongol, iya kan author?" tanya Temari.

"Iah, iah.. Kalian narsis sih," jawab author asal-asalan sambil ngopi (?).

_Back to Kakashi n Anko_

~~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~~

Sebenarnya, dari tadi Anko hanya mengaduk-aduk ramennya tanpa henti, tanpa dicicipi sedikitpun begitu pula dengan minumannya. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada ucapan Temari. Walaupun hanya gosip, itu sanggup membuat isi kepala Anko keriting, sanggup membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi seperti ini.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini...? Kenapa aku harus menyukainya? Harusnya Tuhan tidak usah membuatku menyukainya kalau Dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk bersama Kakashi," desah Anko sambil menatap langit-langit kelas.

Rasanya Anko benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tidak melihat Kakashi. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya dan mengamuk di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Anko merasa ingin buang air kecil, sangat kebelet pipis. Dengan cepat Anko berlari meninggalkan kelasnya, lalu menuruni tangga (toilet ada di lantai 2).

"Nona Mitarashi, jangan lari-lari, tangganya baru dipel!" seru Kisame, _office boy_ (emang di kantoran?) di Sekolah Swasta Konoha High School. *author digaplok Kisame FC gara-gara bikin Kisame jadi OB*

.

.

.

Tapi terlambat. Itu semua..— Sangat terlambat.

.

.

.

ZRUT! (?)

.

.

.

Karena lari-lari terlalu cepat, Anko terpeleset. Sepertinya kepalanya terbentur keras. Buktinya, banyak darah yang mengocor keluar dari kepalanya. Kedua, ia tak sadarkan diri.

Kisame kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya panik tapi tidak berani turun karena takut terpeleset (dasar penakut). Tapi—

Kisame lega karena ada seseorang yang datang. Seorang laki-laki berambut perak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan.. Kakashi.

Kakashi yang kebingungan akhirnya menggotong Anko ke ruang UKS. Untunglah, di UKS ada Shizune-sensei.

**_Di ruang UKS._**

"Ha—Hatake! Ada apa dengan Mitarashi?" Shizune terlihat panik melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari kepala Anko.

"Saya tidak tau pasti, tapi kata Pak Kisame dia terpeleset saat menuruni tangga," jawab Kakashi.

"Pasti si Kisame bodoh itu terlalu banyak mengambil air saat mengepel. Sial!" gerutu Shizune.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Maaf Hatake, saya mau lapor ke Tsunade-sama dulu. Tolong jaga Mitarashi dulu ya disini," kata Shizune.

"A—Ah?" Kakashi kaget.

"Keberatan?" tanya Shizune.

"Ti—Tidak sih," jawab Kakashi.

"Ooh, syukurlah. Aku ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah dulu ya, Hatake!" seru Shizune sambil berlari menjauh.

Kakashi menghela nafas, lalu duduk di kursi disebelah kasur UKS yang ditiduri Anko.

Kakashi melamun menatap langit-langit ruangan UKS. Tatapannya kosong. Dia menjambak rambutnya berulang-ulang, menyesal apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada sahabatnya waktu di pojokan kelas.

BRAK

Sontak Kakashi menghadap kearah pintu UKS. Dilihatnya Ino CS memasuki ruangan UKS.

"Anko, apa kau baik-baik sa—Lho, Kakashi?" omongan Tenten terputus melihat Kakashi.

"Ciyee, Kakashi nemenin Anko," kata Sakura.

"Kami kan teman," gerutu Kakashi.

"Teman apa teman?" goda Ino.

"Au ah! Yasudah, aku pergi saja," kata Kakashi.

"Wah, jangan, kasihan Anko. Soalnya kami kesini sebentar aja, cuma pengen pinjem betadine. Gue jatoh pas lagi lari-larian, lecet deh," kata Tenten.

"Oh, cuma mau minjem betadine. Kalo soal lo jatoh sih, gue gak peduli, cuma bisa bilang mampus," kata Kakashi sambil nahan ketawa.

"Nyet banget sih lo!" seru Tenten sambil menjitak kepala Kakashi.

"Yaudah deh, ayo kita keatas. Yo, Tenten!" seru Ino.

"OK, Kakashi kita duluan ya," kata Tenten. Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu.

~~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~~

BRAK

Shizune-sensei dan Tsunade-sama memasuki ruang UKS. Kakashi segera minggir lalu izin masuk ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

**_Kelas XI-B._**

"Lho? Kok gak ada guru?" tanya Kakashi pada Kiba yang duduk di depannya.

"Ini kan pelajarannya Asuma-sensei. Dia kan cuti!" jawab Kiba.

"Ooooh." gumam Kakashi.

Pikiran Kakashi sekarang hanya tertuju pada Anko. Apakah Anko sudah sadar? Atau ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit? Atau..

Kakashi memutuskan untuk ke ruang UKS untuk melihat keadaan Anko.

**_UKS._**

"Lho, Hatake? Kamu bolos pelajaran, ya?" tanya Shizune.

"Tidak, di kelas sedang jam pelajaran Matematika, gurunya Asuma-sensei. Dia sedang cuti," jawab Kakashi.

"Oooh, ya sudah kalau begitu," kata Shizune.

"Oh iya bagaimana dengan Anko?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ah, keadaannya sudah membaik, tinggal tunggu dia bangun saja," jawab Shizune.

"Fuh," Kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Tiba-tiba Iruka-sensei masuk ke ruang UKS.

"Shizune, kamu disuruh pergi ke ruang guru. Ada rapat," kata Iruka.

"Hoh, kamu juga?" tanya Shizune.

"Iya," jawab Iruka.

"Hm, Hatake maaf ya saya mau ke ruang guru dulu, ada rapat. Tolong jaga Mitarashi ya.." kata Shizune.

"Baik."

BLAM

Kakashi duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur UKS. Dia melihat mata Anko yang masih saja terpejam. Tiba-tiba..

"Kakashi, Kakashi."

Kakashi kaget namanya disebut-sebut.

"Kakashi..."

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Anko.

"Anko, kau sudah siuman.. Eh?" Kakashi kaget Anko masih saja terpejam.

"Kakashi.. Aku menyukaimu," kata Anko yang masih dalam keadaan tidur.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya? Anko? Anko!"

**To Be Continued ^^**

**

* * *

**Akhirnya memang tidak tamat di chapter 2.

Nanti ada break sebentar ya? Biar Yo-chan gak bosen, Yo-chan pengen coba bikin fic lain yang oneshot, fic ini distop dulu, nanti dilanjutin lagi :D

Oh iya maaf ya untuk readers yang menanti-nanti chapter 2 yang diupdate terlalu lama atas kesalahan sang author dan sang laptop

(**Laptop: Kok gw yang disalahin? **

**Author: Loadingnya lambat sih!**

**Laptop: Itu sih yang salah modemnya.**

**Modem: Woy! Kok jadi gw?**)

=="

Pokoknya, klik **REVIEW** segera! ^^


End file.
